Soldiers Heart:Past, Present, and Futre
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Little stories of Jack and Elsa throughout their lives about the past, present, and future. Ties into Soldiers Heart, kind of jumpy though. ModernAU! Jelsa, Kristanna, and Sisterly Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's I'm back. Sorry it's been so long I've been really busy helping my dad with stuff and working with all my friends who are in the school musical together with getting ready for that, even though I'm a cast member this year I'm helping the Techies with the set. I'm just trying to stay in my own little world since my great uncle died yesterday and everyone's been dealing with that in their own way. So this story will contain little stories from Soldiers Heart from Jack and Elsa's past, present, and what the future holds for them.;) Feel free to give me pointers on how you like these chapters.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:New Girl and Kindergarten_

Jack was excited, it was his second year of Kindergarten, well he kind of had to go back because he flunked the year before because he wasn't ready. His parents had decided to try and have him be ahead of the other kids his age in school but soon found out that that was just not possible for the mischevious little five year old. Jacks mother didn't want to see her little boy go off to school and kept a tight hold on his hand until his father finally got his mother to let go of him. He ran to a group of kids who were sitting on the carpet in the front of the room, he sat by a skinny brown haired boy."Hi I'm Jack," he said and held out his hand. The boy looked at him for a minute and shook his hand.

"I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you Jack," he said. The other boy's laughed a little and the three girls giggled.

"You have a funny name," one of the blonde haired girls said.

"I didn't ask to have my name," Hiccup said and hugged his stuffed dragon.

"I'm Eugine," the other brown haired boy said. "That's Kristoff," he said pointing to the blonde haired boy. "Merida," red haired girl. "Astrid," blonde hair who made fun of Hiccup. "And that's Rapunzel," he said finally pointing at the last girl. Jack said hi to every one of the kids and became fast friends with them, they were playing for a bit when the teacher called for class to start. She started taking roll call for the class.

"Aladdin Abu,"

"Here,"

"Adam Beast,"

"Hi,"

"Hiccup Berk,"

"Here,"

"Kristoff Bjorgman,"

"Here,"

"Belle DeFrough,"

"Bonjor,"

"Merida DunBroch,"

"I volenteer as tribute,"

"Cindy Ellis,"

"Present,"

"Eugine Fitzherbert,"

"Jack Frost,"

"Right Here,"

"Rapunzel Gothel,"

"Hi,"

"Mulan Hua,"

"Present,"

"Tianna LeMon,"

"Here,"

"Naveen Maldona,"

"Hello,"

"Charm Prince,"

"Hi,"

"Stephan Prince,"

"Here,"

"Briar Rose,"

"Oh, hello,"

"Astrid Scorn,"

"Here,"

"Elisabeth Winters,"

"..."

"Elsa Winters?" the teacher asked. Just as she was going to sign the NOT HERE box a knock sounded at the door, a man and woman entered in with two little girls. One blonde, the other strawberry blonde."And who are you?" the teacher asked.

"I am Lavin Winters and this is my wife Nora, we just moved here from Norway and got lost getting the girls to school," the man said. The teacher nodded and asked the girls their names.

"I'm Anna!" the strawberry blonde girl said, bounding over to the group of kids after giving her parents a hug. Her sister stayed behind holding on to her fathers pant leg and hiding behind it.

"Gå på Elsa, gå introdusere deg selv og møte noen nye venner," her mother said.

"Jeg vil ikke," the little girl said. Her father bent down to her level.

"Elsa," he said. The little girl looked at him."Er du redd?" he asked. She nodded her head, he took one of his dogtag's and placed it in her palm.""Ikke vær. Ha dette med deg, og det vil gjøre deg sterk," he said. The little girl nodded and placed the chain around her neck and hugged him, she turned to the class and spoke.

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters," she said. She gave her mother one last hug and moved over to her sister.

* * *

At recess Anna was playing with Merida, Rapunzel, Astrid, Tianna, Mulan, and Briar. Elsa was sitting on the swings looking at her fathers dogtag while swinging."Why were you so scared to introduce yourself?" Belle asked. Elsa turned to the brunette that had a picture book in her lap.

"It's my first day at a new school and I'm afraid," Elsa replied.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't fit in where I used to go," she said. Belle looked surprised then she giggled.

"It doesn't matter who you are, you always fit in here," she said and took Elsa's hand. They went over to play with the other girls while the boys were playing their game.

"Alright who should I ask and what should I ask," Eugine said. He spotted the girls and smiled, he turned to Jack."Jack, I dare you to kiss Elsa," he said.

"What!" the brown haired boy yelled.

"You heard me, lead Elsa over to the swings and kiss her," Eugine told him."Unless you're chicken," he said.

"Fine," Jack said."I'll do it." The other boys laughed as he drug the little blonde girl over to the swings and get on one, he talked to her for a little bit and took the right moment to kiss her. When he pulled back both their faces were red and he was not expecting the hit that threw him off the swing. From then on Jack Frost knew that Elsa Winters was going to be one interesting girl.

* * *

**Translations in Norwegian:**

_**"Gå på Elsa, gå introdusere deg selv og møte noen nye venner," means, "Go on Elsa, go introduce yourself and meet some new friends."**_

_**"Jeg vil ikke," means, "I don't wanna."**_

_**"Er du redd?" means, "Are you scared?"**_

_**"Ikke vær. Ha dette med deg, og det vil gjøre deg sterk," means, "Don't be. Keep this with you and it will make you strong."**_

**Alright guy's let me know how I did and wait for the next chapter. Like I said in the news on my profile these chapters will be sparratic and will not follow a general plot line. This chapter goes out to my best friend zutara4ever123 she wanted me to do a story of how Jack and Elsa met and this is the little plot bug that happened to take over my mind and threw up on this page.-FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Friends Friends

**Hey guy's I'm sorry about the updates being slow I've just had a bunch of family issues to attend to. My great uncle passed away and we've all been stressing over funeral preperations and actually figuring stuff out so hopefully I'll get all my stories if not most of the active ones updated.**

* * *

_Friends? Friends._

It was a cold December day and Jack Frost was with his friends at the skating rink just down the street from his house. They were playing a game of hockey with local kids, and were winning. Until Hans and his friends showed up."Aw great, now we're goona get beat bad," Eugine said.

"Heh, better walk away now," Hiccup said.

"No way!" Kristoff said."I'm not going to let him and his friends beat me up the rest of my life, I definately don't want them beating me to a spot on varsity next year, don't you guy's agree?" he asked. They all thought it over, they were all going to be in eighth grade next year and could be the lucky players to make the varsity team at Burgess High School. Only the best of the best could get on the team at their age and Hans Isles was definately not one of them. Him and his friends were always cheating and bribing the refs because they were the richest kids in town.

"I, for one, agree with Kristoff," Jack spoke. Eugine and Hiccup both stared at him."What? We probably have a better chance at making it then they do if we humiliate them here," he said. Eugine and Hiccup thought for a minute and smiled.

"Alright let's do it," Eugine said. They all skated over to Hans and challenged them to a game, which they gladly accepted. Jack and the others were getting beat because they were outnumbered four to six.

"Guy's we're never going to win like this," Hiccup said out of breath. Eugine and Jack nodded, Kristoff was looking to the outside rink.

"Hey guy's is that Merida and Punzie?" he asked. The other three looked over and noticed their red headed and blonde haired friend skating with a strawberry blonde and platinum blonde haired girls.

"Yeah that's them but who are they with?" Eugine asked.

"I think they're with the Winters sisters," Hiccup said.

"Anna and Elsa?" Kristoff asked. The scrawny boy nodded, Eugine looked like he had an idea.

"Merida always comes with her hockey stick right?" he asked. The other three nodded."Well, let's get her to come over and play," he said.

"But we'd still be outnumbered by one," Jack said.

"So? Merida can play like the greatest players ever," Eugine stated. They all agreed and called timeout."Hey Merida, Blondie!" Eugine yelled over to the two girls. Them and the Winters sisters turned to face the four boy's, Jack noticed the eldest sister glared slightly at him.

"Hey Eugine, guy's," Rapunzel said."What's up?"

"We need to borrow Merida and her mad skills," Kristoff said.

"Why?" Merida asked. The three boys glanced over to the rink and the girls understood."Hans again?"

"Well, if we're ever going to get the chance to make varsity we need to break their reputation," Eugine said.

"Well if that's how you put it, then fine I'll go with you, but you'll be down one more," she said.

"We know that," Hiccup said. The group made their way back over to the rink and resumed the game. Even with Merida they were loosing, Jack got bold and checked Hans into the boards. Hans, in return, tripped Jack with his stick and stood over him.

"You'd push me into the walls, even though you know I'd come back and hurt you," he said. He raised his stick and made to hit Jack with it when he was stopped by another stick.

"Why don't you and your friends play fair for once?" a voice asked. Everyone looked and was surprised to see none other than Elsa Winters blocking Hans' blow.

"And who are you," Hans stated.

"I'm the one who's going to help them beat you and your friends," she said. Hans and his friends laughed.

"You think you and these loosers can beat us?" he asked. Elsa just stared at him with a straight face."Fine you name the rules," he said.

"You play fair and we play 'till someone makes a goal. If you break the rules you will stand by Rapunzel and Anna for five minutes as penalty," she said. Hans scowled at her and reluctantly shook her hand.

"Fine," he said. They all got into positions and started running around, one of Hans' friends made a foul on Hiccup costing their team one of their best players. Jack and the others were quickly gaining ground when Hans made a desperate move on Elsa who had the puck. She launched the puck just before Hans ran into her, everyone stopped and stared at both Elsa and the goal. Jack and the others cheered while Hans yelled in defeat as the puck made it into the goal, Hans lunged for Elsa who could only roll away from him. Jack sprung into action and jumped on top of Hans."Get the fuck off of me!" he yelled.

"If you're going after the hero of our team, hell no," Jack said. He wrestled Hans for a while before he got a punch to the face and recoiled back. Hans turned his attention to Jack and closed in on him.

"You little prick, I should just beat you to a pulp right here and now," he said, grabbing Jacks collar with one hand and pulling his other hand back for a punch. He was stopped by a snowball to the back of his head, he turned to see Elsa panting with her hand outstreached."Bitch, I'll get you for that," he said releasing Jack.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from a hot-headed, egotistical, selfish, hot headed, rich, prissy, bastard," she said backing away from him.

"At least I'm not a worthless piece of shit," Hans retaliated. He could see the hurt in her eyes and smiled, knowing that he'd hit a nerve."Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you're daddy's little soldier aren't you? Always studying to be the perfect soldier just like him, always taking his orders and not being able to do things yourself. It must be a shame living in your fathers shadow," he said. Elsa clenched her fists.

"I'll show you!" she yelled. She lunged at Hans with her arms stretched out. Hans countered her attack by taking her arms and throwing her onto the ice. Everyone gasped as her head hit the cold, hard ice.

"What's wrong with you man!" Eugine yelled.

"I was just teaching her a lesson that nobody messes with me and gets by with it," Hans replied.

"You didn't have to throw her on ice," Hiccup said. Anna rushed over to her sister who was clutching her head.

"Elsa are you alright?" she asked. Elsa looked at her with pained eyes."You dick!" Anna yelled advancing towards Hans, but Jack stopped her.

"Anna he isn't worth it, all he is is a rich, prissy, bastard who only said those things for attention," he said. Hans looked at him in confusion."What," Jack said."You didn't think I wouldn't find out? My older cousin is friends with Bjørn," he said. Hans' eyes widened as Jack mentioned his older brothers name."I know that you're always ignored by your father who thinks you're weak and you live in your brothers shadows," he said.

"Hans is that true?" one of his friends asked. Hans just looked at him."Ha! It is, the only one who actually pays attention to you is you're mom! Mamma's boy!" he said. The others in their group of friends laughed at him, he couldn't take anymore and started running away from them. All his "friends" ran after him, Anna walked back to her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Elsa looked at her for a minute and smiled softly.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Jack," she said looking at him. For the first time she actually looked happy that he was there. Anna nodded and helped her to her feet, Elsa walked over to Jack."Can I talk to you, alone?" she asked him.

"Sure," he nodded. They walked over by the warming house that was a good distance from the rink."So whats up?" he asked."Y'know other than almost getting beat up by Hans?"

"I wanted to thank you," she said. Jack looked at her dumbfounded. Here he was talking to Elsa Winters, the girl who'd hated him since Kindergarten because he kissed her for a stupid dare.

"O-oh, uh, you're welcome," he said.

"I also wanted to apologize," she told him.

"What?Why?" he asked. His gaze softened on her and she looked up at him with guilt.

"For being a total bitch to you all these years, it was wrong of me to hold what happened in Kindergarten against you," she said. Jack chuckled a bit.

"Hey, it was a stupid dare I should've never done it in the first place," he said."I was just a little prick when I was younger." Elsa laughed and he loved how it was him to make her laugh for the first time.

"Well," she said.

"Well,"

"Are we friends now?" she asked him. Jack smiled and shook her hand.

"Friends."

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry I made it short I have to get another drabble done, another Soldiers Heart chapter done, and finish the second chapter to Of Magic, Dragons, Knights, and Ice. R&R Please:)~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	3. Family

**Hey guy's this chapter may be posted in Soldiers Heart later on I just have to think of another chapter to go before it. This is how Jack and Elsa deal with adding a newborn baby into their lives(If you haven't read Soldiers Heart up until this point Do It, or don't read this chapter).**

* * *

_Family_

Jack was nervous. He'd been nervous for the past nine months. He knew they were prepared, he told Elsa that they'd be prepared the moment she told him. He knew she was ready. But he didn't think he was. He had been nervous from day one, he was worried he'd mess his own kid up. When he'd finally told Elsa she laughed."Jack," she said."There is no way that you'd be able to mess our kid up," she reassured him. So he kept telling himself that he was ready. He convinced himself that much, until two hours ago. Two hours ago he'd woken up to Elsa wimpering.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His wife just looked at him with a pained expression on her face, he'd known right away. He knew that the baby was coming and he reacted fast. He called Anna and Kristoff to let them know to meet them at the hospital, he left Aster a message because he was out of town. When they'd got there he was told to wait outside the room, shortly after Anna and Kristoff were there trying to calm him down. Anna had to explain that they were getting Elsa ready and then he'd be able to see her. And now here he was, waiting for his son or daughter to finally introduce themselves and meet its family. Elsa stirred slightly beside him in bed, and rolled over to face him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said."How are you feeling?" Elsa laughed a little, but grimaced.

"I'm fine, except for the occasional contraction here and there," she said. Jack smiled and took her hand.

"Whatever happens, I'll be right here," he said. Elsa nodded and squeezed his hand. An hour later they were finally able to see their new baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frost meet your son," the nurse said, handing the child to Elsa. Both smiled at the little babe in her arms, Jack was still scared of the fears that he's had for so long. Anna and Kristoff came in a few minutes later and Anna gushed at the sight of her new nephew.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute Elsa," she said."What's his name?" she asked. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and smiled.

"Alvin," she said. Anna blinked and looked at her sister confused."You named Nora after mom, so we decided that we'd name our first son after dad," she explained. Anna looked at Elsa and smiled, she sat down by her sister and looked at her nephew. She noticed that he looked like his father, but also like his mother. He had his fathers strong jawline, and nose, but he had his mothers cheekbones and lips.

"He looks just like you two," she said. Elsa smiled at her and hugged her, they stayed like that until they felt Alvin wiggling in Elsa's arms. Both of them looked down to see him opening his eyes, Jack leaned in a little closer to see his son open his eyes for the first time. He had ice blue eyes that matched his mothers, Jack noticed Elsa suck in a breath at seeing her son awake. He chuckled.

"What?" he asked, smiling. Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"He's beautiful," she breathed. Jack leaned his forehead on hers and chuckled.

"Yeah, just like his mother." Elsa laughed a little and glanced back down to the baby in her arms.

"Welcome to the family Alvin," Anna said.

* * *

Jack sat in his office going over animations for work, when he heard Alvin. He sighed leaning over the pad that transferred the drawings to the computer, he knew that Elsa was asleep and that Alvin needed to go _back_ to sleep, but he knew that he also needed to get these animations done for the project his department was on before they opened auditions for the movie. Jack groaned when his son grew louder. He got up from his chair and walked towards his and Elsa's room, he peeked in and noticed she was sitting up."Hey, don't worry I got this," he said. Elsa looked at him but got up anyway, she walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Thank you, if you can't calm him down bring him here," she said. He nodded and kissed her before walking to Alvin's room.

"Hey buddy, whats wrong?" he asked the crying infant. He reached into the crib and picked him up and began to rub small circles on his back."Shhhhh," he soothed."It's okay, you're okay," he said. The small baby was still crying but his wailing had stopped, he rocked him gently but couldn't get the crying to stop. Jack was trying his hardest to calm his son down, and then an idea popped into his head. He walked with Alvin back to his office and sat down by the computer, he looked for a file and played it. Alvin looked at the screen in amazement as the snowflakes danced around and then focused on one flake."You like that?" Jack asked. The infant gurgled in amusement and clapped his hands happily."This is how daddy makes money," he said. Alvin giggled and watched the screen over and over again, until he fell asleep. Jack smiled down at the child in his arms, he jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wow, and I thought it was only beautiful because you made it," the voice said.

"Elsa," Jack breathed."Don't do that," he said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Sneak up behind me with our son asleep in my arms," he said.

"Ah, alright I won't do it again," she said. Elsa looked at the screen and noticed the snowflakes."What project is this for?" she asked. She knew it had to be a movie because when he first went looking for a job he'd applied at art places, but was never hired because they had no interest in him. Many of the managers said his art was too modern and cartoony, but one person noticed him and got him a deal. The person was a head animator at Disney animation, he walked in the first day and gave off original sketches of his and three days later he was assigned a spot in the animation department, of course he worked from home right now, but he was overjoyed. He was so excited when he'd told Elsa she could hardly make out what he was saying, the job payed off especially when he'd helped with _**Tangled**_ with how much they'd made from the movie, he got a pretty good cut. It was a large amount of money enough to buy a nice three bedroom house in uptown Burgess, Pennsylvania, along with everything needed for Alvin.

"A new movie," he said. Elsa looked at him with an eyebrow raised."It's a movie based off of Hans Christian Anderson's The Snow Queen," he explained. She nodded and looked at some of the concept art and script that had been sent to Jack.

"This is what they did?" she asked. He nodded and went back to the drawing he was working on, making sure to keep Alvin stable at one level. She noticed that he was working on a scene with two of the characters."Who are they?" Elsa asked. Jack smiled and looked up at her.

"They are two of the characters, the girl in pink is the main character. She's the princess of her kingdom and she has to go out and find her sister, the Snow Queen, and return summer to their kingdom," he explained. Elsa nodded and took Alvin from his arms and started to walk out of the room before she turned around again.

"When's the auditions?" she asked. Jack stopped working for a moment and looked at her.

"Next month sometime," he said."Why?" he asked. Elsa smiled and looked down at her son.

"I want to try to be like I was in high school, an actress," she said. Jack smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you wanna try to be Elphaba again?" he asked. Elsa laughed a little and kissed him on the lips.

"That and it would give us more money to maybe expand our little family, and make our children proud of us," she said. Jack smiled and agreed with her looking down at his son.

* * *

**Thank you guy's for reading this story and supporting me. I mentioned in a previous chapter Elsa loved Disney and in the same chapter when they found out about their son, Jack said he'd get a good job, so I decided that it would be cool if he got a job as a Disney animator. I hope everyone reading this story can make the connection to the Disney movie in this chapter.**

**Alvin is pronounced(All-v-in)**

**Please read and review**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guy's I just want to let you know that on Wedensday I will be going on a trip to Denver, Colorado and will not have my dad's computer to post chapters. I will update as much as I can on all of my stories when I get chapters up, so until I get a computer, Bye bye**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
